


It suits you better

by fandomtrashiness



Series: StormPilot! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, after finn finds out poe is alive, but he has no self esteem, finn is pining so hard, hes a real cutie, takes place during force awakens, two tiny innuendos but if you're a child they're hard to notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Finn isn't sure if Poe was flirting. Probably not, right? Or was he?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: StormPilot! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	It suits you better

“It suits you better.”

Were those his exact words?

I can’t remember.

Maybe he said, “It looks better on you.”

Or just, “It looks good on you.”

Really good on you.

It looks gorgeous on you.

I’d love to take it off of you…

Stop, Finn!

He pities me, he’s not hitting on me.

He feels bad for me and gave me his jacket.

Or maybe he’s afraid of me.

A stormtrooper.

Who am I kidding, he’s not afraid.

Why would he, a brave, caring, handsome, pilot of the Resistance be scared of me?

He pities me, that’s what it is. He definitely wasn’t hitting on me.

Why would he, a magnificent, daring, stunning, pilot of the resistance hit on a stormtrooper? Not even a scary stormtrooper, a wimpy one.

One who can’t handle a blaster.

One who steals jackets.

He pities me that’s all, an outsider, a newbie.

I mean why would-

“Hey.”

He’s here.

Smiling at me with those gorgeous dark eyes.

The wind ruffling his curls just slightly, how much I want to run my fingers through that hair.

His hair is probably really soft. He probably uses a really nice shampoo that smells good and makes his hair soft.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” I say, smiling way too wide.

He laughs, and it’s like music.

“Me too, pal.”

He’s smiling too, that’s good.

I relax a bit, his calming presence taking over me.

“Welcome to the resistance.” He says.

“I’m glad to join, Poe. As long as you’re here.”

Did he just blush?

He’s winking at me!!!

“Maybe later I can give you a tour of the base. And my quarters.”

I’m definitely blushing, and he’s definitely flirting.


End file.
